Warriors: The Lost Kit 2
by Dawnpool
Summary: Dawnfire, a new warrior to ThunderClan, gets ready to fight for her Clan and learn new secrets that may change lives. This second book is called Fire of the Spark.
1. Prologue

**I don't own Warriors and I approve this message. Enjoy!**

* * *

Prologue

_In__a dark, well-concealed hollow hidden deep in shadows and it's surrounding of prickly and fierce brambles. _The brown tom with a white foot goes near his sister, a gray and black she-cat with green stripes.

"What's wrong?" She asks him. "Is it me or is our father being a bit unfair to his mate?" He notices. She grabs a frog and shares it with him. She licks his cheek to reassure him.

"He's just sad about the death of his other mate." She explains. The cat takes another bite out of the frog. "That cat's history now. She and their kits all died." He growls.

"You could be so mean sometimes. If you love someone, you can't forget about them." She mews as she purrs delightfully. _She must have a tom in mind. _"Well, he did. He took another mate." He argues. The she-cat soon becomes silent and flattens her ears.

"I can't believe you're not upset about it. Our father is despicable. He is not my father anymore." He mutters. "I can't believe you said that. He is a noble warrior. How can you be loyal if you're going to be a big, mean fur-ball?" She exclaims. He flicks his tail near her.

"I heard him and Berryclaw talking about a cat in ThunderClan. Something seems a bit weird." He explains to her. "You're mouse-brain. What does our father have to do with ThunderClan?" The she-cat says.

"I'm not. You just watch. I'll uncover the truth. Our father can do whatever he feels like doing, but his secret will be uncovered." He vows as he leaves his sister to see his beloved mother.

"You mouse-brain. Those ambitions could destroy you, but all you care about is revenge. You are going to be another Mudwhisker. How can I help you when you can't even help yourself?" The she-cat mews.

_I'm sorry, StarClan, for my brother being like Mudwhisker. I'll try to help him, but he seems to push me away. StarClan save him before he drowns in his ambitions._

* * *

**Who could be those two cats? What will the future has in-store for them? If you want to know who Mudwhisker is, then go to my other fan-fiction (Stories of StarClan) to learn about him. Thanks for reading and I still approve this message. =) **


	2. Chapter 1

**I don't own Warriors and I kinda approve this message. Enjoy! I decided to answer reviews at the beginning of the chapter.**

**To ****samredlamb7****: I read your truth and dare fan-fiction and it is very funny. =D**

* * *

Chapter 1

_The light brown she-cat climbs off the tree before the gold tom. _"Here, that's how you climb a tree." Dawnfire says as Sparkcloud gets off the tree. "How did you get off first?" He complains. Dawnfire ignores him and start showing her siblings how to climb a tree. It seems that her sister, Snowpaw, was only looking and listening to Sparkcloud. "How about you try it?" Dawnfire suggests. Bramblepaw and Sunpaw nod and start racing each other to get on the top of the tree. Snowpaw was still on ground looking confusingly at the tree.

"Need help, Snowpaw?" Her sister asks. Snowpaw ignores her and goes up to Sparkcloud and says, "Can you help me I didn't understand what Dawn_paw _was saying?" She purposely said Dawnpaw. She still doesn't see that her sister was a full-pledge warrior, not an apprentice. "Snowpaw, you don't call a warrior their apprentice name. That's disrespectful to them. Apologize to her." He says as he sees her not moving, "Now."

"Dawnpaw, I'm sorry I didn't call you your warrior name which is a bad name for you. Dawnfire, it sounds like a hazard to our Clan." Snowpaw exclaims. Dawnfire's heart shatters. Her sister doesn't even respect her. There's only one way to make her understand. "Well, at else I'm a warrior. If you don't listen to me and climb this tree, I'll ask Lightstar to postpone your warrior ceremony for a whole season." Dawnfire growls. "I'm telling Mistlight that you're being me to mean." Snowpaw says as she leaves going to tell Mistlight, the deputy and their father.

Dawnfire sighs as she looks at her brothers. _How come they aren't mad at her like Snowpaw? _She then turns to her best friend, Sparkcloud. He mouths out to her, _I'm sorry. _It wasn't his fault that Snowpaw is like this. Snowpaw is jealous of her because she knows she loves Sparkcloud and became a warrior before her. Snowpaw soon returns with Mistlight.

"Dawnfire, what did you do to your sister?" He shouts. _What did she do me? _"Father, she bragged about being a warrior and called me mean names and made fun of how I was an apprentice." Snowpaw fake cries. Dawnfire became silent. She turns to Sparkcloud seeking for help.

"Mistlight, Dawnfire didn't do anything to Snowpaw." Sparkcloud explains. Dawnfire's heart fills with love knowing him helping her. "Then, explain why Snowpaw came up to me crying?" Mistlight growls, "You're just helping Dawnfire because she's your friend."

Then, Bramblepaw comes down alone. Sunpaw soon falls down and falls on Bramblepaw. They both start laughing. "Why are all of you here?" Mistlight asks.

"Darkwing and Stonestorm asked them to train us for experience." Sunpaw explains. "Why is Snowpaw here?" Mistlight yells. "She just came along with us because Sparkcloud was here." Bramblepaw answers. Everyone in the Clan knows of Snowpaw's crush.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Mistlight says. "Mistlight, Dawnfire and I are warriors and can help apprentices now." Sparkcloud explains. Mistlight then orders then to return to camp all of them except Dawnfire and Snowpaw.

"Now, I want to know why you two are fighting." He says. Both of them became silent. Their father couldn't understand their rivalry in love and jealously. Finally, Snowpaw breaks the silence. "It's because Dawnfire is a mean cat who brags a lot." Dawnfire looks at her with dismay. That's what her sister thought of her. "Dawnfire, what's your part in this fight?" He says. She decides that now she needs to let everything out. "It's because Snowpaw is a mean cat and never respects me and never listens to me. She never treats me like the big sister I am to her."

Snowpaw gasps at her answer. Mistlight nods and says, "I won't punish you two and you two must solve this out." They both leave while Dawnfire stays to hunt. She then notices Flamestar is here.

"Snow will fall on the clouds, but dawn will save the clouds." Flamestar mews and leaves a pile of snow that is shaped like a cloud and it melts.

Flamestar soon leaves and Dawnfire soon felts a presence of a cat next to her. The cat's caring her like a mother to a kit. Soon later that feeling soon left as she goes back to camp.

_My sister, my dear sister, why do we have to fight? I love you, but your love is only to Sparkcloud._

* * *

**That's the first chapter. Will Snowpaw respect Dawnfire? When will the apprentice become warriors? Write questions and your thoughts in the reviews. Thanks for reading and I like cheese! =) **


	3. Chapter 2

**I don't own Warriors and I kinda this message. Enjoy! I decided to answer reviews at the beginning of the chapter.**

**To ****dragonflames1234****: Cheese is amazing, Thank you for liking my update. **

**To ****samredlamb7****: Thank you for being a loyal reviewer. I will try to make Snowpaw and Dawnfire make up, but it will take long. The suspends will last long!**

* * *

Chapter 2

_Soon a squirrel came up to Dawnfire and her best friend holding it. _"Here, I got us a squirrel. I'm sorry about Snowpaw. She can be a bit annoying. I understand of having a sister. You know with Hollypaw, but she isn't as annoying as Snowpaw." Sparkcloud mews. Dawnfire takes a bite out of the squirrel. "She hates me, now. I know why, but I can't help it." Dawnfire explains as she knows that Snowpaw's mad at her for jealous of being a warrior and the love and attention of Sparkcloud. "What is it?" Sparkcloud asks. "I can't tell." Dawnfire answers as he takes a bite. "Well, then ignore her. After we eat, can we go to the nursery and see the kits?" He asks as he takes another bite.

After a few bites, they go to the nursery and see Flowerkit and Bluekit crying. "What's wrong?" Dawnfire asks. "It's them. They miss Icefang." Spottedpetal shouts trying to be louder than the crying. Dawnfire goes up to the kits and rubs them with her tail.

"Calm down, you two. It's alright I'm here. Calm down." Dawnfire mews softly. Soon, the two kits stop crying and curl up next to Dawnfire. "Can you sleep with us for the night?" Bluekit asks. "Dawnfire, you should." Yellowfoot recommends. "Yeah, it could be practice for later when you become a queen." Spottedpetal says as she looks at Sparkcloud who is blushing.

"Well, you should. It will be good for the kits."He says with unease. _I don't want her to be in a different den. _He then leaves the den.

"Well, now that he's gone. Let's talk she-cat talk." Spottedpetal suggests. "Now, who do you love, Dawnfire?" Yellowfoot asks. _These two queens gossip like this sunrise. _"Well, I love Sparkcloud." Dawnfire admits. "Why?" Spottedpetal asks. _Why can't this end? _"Well, he's so brave, sweet, and always sticks up for me." She answers dreamingly. "Aww." They both say. "You know, I think your sister, Snowpaw likes Sparkcloud." Yellowfoot notices.

"She does. That's why she hates me." Dawnfire explains. "Well, then tell her he's yours." Spottedpetal suggest. "Before I liked Lizardscale, but when Icefang told me that he was hers. I admired her courageousness. I knew that she truly loves him."

The kits soon go to the nest and sleep. "I was thinking. Who would you like to mentor, Dawnfire?" Yellowfoot asks. _An apprentice! I forgot about that. _"Well, here's your choices, Sandkit, Cloudkit, Thornkit, Sweetkit, Breezekit, Sunnykit, Clawkit, Shinekit, Birchkit, Bluekit and Flowerkit. A lot of choices, but what is it?" Spottedpetal says.

"I recommend Shinekit because they are old enough and if you get Shinekit, then Sparkcloud gets Brichkit. Both of you could mentor them together." Yellowfoot recommends. "I was thinking of Bluekit." Dawnfire admits.

"Lightstar, won't let you, because you're like a second mother to them. You would be too light on them." Spottedpetal explains. Dawnfire nods. "I believe two more sunrises and Birchkit and Shinekit will be apprentices." Yellowfoot says. "I could ask Echostorm to recommend you two as mentors." Spottedpetal says. Dawnfire nods.

"I'll be Shinekit's mentor." Dawnfire says proudly. "Good, now let's go to sleep." Yellowfoot orders as Spottedpetal nods.

Dawnfire goes in Bluekit's and Flowerkit's nest and curls up. "I want you to be my mentor, Dawnfire." Bluekit whispers to her. They soon fell asleep. Dawnfire thinking of if it's Bluekit or Shinekit, who she would be a mentor of.

* * *

_What do I chose as apprentice? I want to be with both, but I can't._

**Who will be Dawnfire's apprentice? Write in the reviews of who you want it to be. Thanks for reading and I like pie. =) **


	4. Chapter 3

**I don't own Warriors. Sorry for uploading late. I was busy at school this week.**

**To ****dragonflames1234****: Hey! Mozzarella is my favorite cheese. **

**To ****Touko White Pkmn****: Thank you for making that suggestion. You are not that. I do realize I don't add descriptions in my chapter. I will try to do that. **

**To ****samredlamb7****: Thank you for liking my chapter. I like the idea of Dawnfire being Shinekit's mentor.**

* * *

Chapter 3

_The light brown she-cat pads out of the nursery to see the gold tom. _He was sitting next to Lizardscale, Stonestorm, and Darkwing. They seemed to be talking about something. Sparkcloud soon turned around and lash his tail to them to silence them. "Hey, Dawnfire. I missed-" He got interrupted by Lizardscale's nudging.

"Sparkcloud, we're leaving now." Stonestorm says as he leads the toms away from them. He winks at Sparkcloud signaling something. _What were they doing? _He then looks down and becomes lost in thought. She flicks her tail in front of him and he takes a step back. "Sorry, I was just… thinking." He says as he looks lost. She goes up to him and licks his cheek as he blushes. "Stop thinking." Dawnfire demands as her tail drops. _What gotten into him? _

Then, Mistlight pads in between them and says, "I need you two to help Runningleap, Darkwing, and Stonestorm assets Hollypaw, Sunpaw, and Bramblepaw." He points with his tail to the six cats. They leave the deputy to see the cats.

"Hey, Dawnfire. Your brothers are about to become warriors. Are you excited?" Runningleap says. Dawnfire nods as she turns to see Sparkcloud going to the toms. _What's up with him? _She looks at him with a hurtful gaze. That tom. That golden tom who has been her friend since kithood. What has happen to them?

They decide to go to Sunningrocks. "Your assessment is to catch a bird and a mouse, Hollypaw. This will see if you have good stalking skills." Runnningleap says to her apprentice.

She whispers to Dawnfire and Sparkcloud, "You two go and follow her and see her stalking skills." Sparkcloud gulps and looks at the toms. They all wink at him. Dawnfire turns to him in a mad gaze.

Hollypaw quickly goes away from them. They both follow her and Dawnfire says, "We should roll in brambles and mud to disguise our scent." She rolls in the brambles and could smell the scent of bramble and mud, but not her. "I'll pass." He decides. She pushes him in to the bramble and mud. "Why did you do that?" He hisses softly. She then replies, "Because I'm tired of you acting like a mouse-brain who always hangs with the toms." She meets his hurt gaze after she said that.

They became silent and return to following Hollypaw. The tension between them seems like it will never disappear. _Why did I say that? _ Dawnfire's heart seems to be broken and Sparkcloud felt like he was a big jerk to her. They see Hollypaw's great stalking skills and she has caught her prey. They come out of the bushes.

"I didn't notice you there. I did it. I caught it and tomorrow I'm a warrior." Hollypaw exclaims with her eyes in excitement. They returned to the group and sees that all completed their assessment.

"Dawnfire and I will go hunt prey. You can leave." Sparkcloud decides as the rest leave to camp. They slowly walk along Sunnignrocks. "Remember when we were apprentices and we fought against RiverClan." Sparkcloud remembers. Dawnfire was silent as she doesn't want to talk to him anymore. Sparkcloud's heart beating wildly. To break the silence, he goes near her and licks her cheek.

"Dawnfire, can you talk to me? Talk!" He commands weakly. His paws shaking. "What's happened to you in the morning? You never talked to me. Why?" Dawnfire cries as she looks at the gold tom with a hurt expression. "I'm sorry. I tried to listen to the toms' advice and I ended up being a complete jerk." Sparkcloud admits.

"Why would you listen to them?" Dawnfire mews, "You're perfect just being yourself. That's why I love you." She soon realizes what she said as Sparkcloud blushes. "As a friend." She lies so she can cover up her love for him. Sparkcloud feels a bit depressed, but he was still happy to be his friend.

"I'm so sorry. I will never do that again." He promises. They walk off after catching prey. Their friendship will last longer.

_Our friendship will never be lost. I love you, Sparkcloud._

* * *

**Aww. Their friendship is so cute. Write in the reviews of a situation that Sparkcloud and Dawnfire and/or other cats will face and I might write about it. Thanks for reading. =)**


	5. Chapter 4

**I don't own Warriors. Sorry for the late update. School is making me very busy.**

**To ****samredlamb7****: Maybe I will, maybe I won't. You'll have to read more.**

**To ****Touko White Pkmn****: ****Thank you for liking chapter 5. I think I did well with the description here. **

Chapter 4

Her eyes open and see a ginger she-cat and her shiny tail. "I know you. You're Squirrelshine. You're Darkstar's mate who's my father. He always tells me about you." The cat recognizes. Squirrelshine turns to the cat and looks happy and mews, "Greenpaw," She stops for a heartbeat and knows her mistake, "My apology, Greenfeather. You've just been a warrior recently and have such a beautiful name." Greenfeather looks at her inspiringly. "Thank you. You're so beautiful. Darkstar still misses you. He always thinks of me as you. He said that if Blossomleaf let him name me, it would be Squirrelkit."

Squirrelshine looks lost and admits, "I feel sorry for him. You know he doesn't love Blossomleaf, right?" She stops to see the brown she-cat nod. "I'm glad you inherited Darkstar's nobleness and heart while Brackenpaw- no- Brackenwhisker got Blossomleaf's ambitious and meanness. I know you ask Darkstar if Brackenpaw could be Brackenwhisker." Greenfeather blushes in embarrassment and then become serious "He was ambitious like Mudwhisker. That's how I got it."

Squirrelshine goes close to her and says, "Well, it's about time you go. But first-" She stops to touch muzzles with Greenfeather. "Find another two. These two will live in the darkness of light. One will follow the light path into great stars. Another will follow the dark path into greater darkness." She fades away as Greenfeather goes back into sleep. _Two cats, but why did she say another two?_

The she-cat wakes up refreshed and ready for today is a big day for her. Dawnfire wakes up her friend Sparkcloud, the gold tom. They quickly go out of their den to see their leader, Lightstar, calling a meeting. Everyone comes and Hollypaw is being groomed by Leopardtail and is standing proud.

Lightstar goes up to the Highrock and announces, "Today, three new warriors are being made." Hollypaw, Sunpaw, and Bramblepaw go under the rock with their mentors. First, Runningleap and Hollypaw go up. "I, Lightstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn." Lightstar takes a breath. "Hollypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Hollypaw mews

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Hollypaw,from this moment you will be known as Hollypool. StarClan honors your kindness and determination, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Hollypool licks his shoulder and she and Runningleap go down.

Stonestorm and Sunpaw go up. "I, Lightstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn." Lightstar takes a breath. "Sunpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Sunpaw mews

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Sunpaw, from this moment you will be known as Sunheart. StarClan honors your loyalty and cleverness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Sunheart touches muzzles with him and he and his former mentor go down.

Darkwing and Bramblepaw go up next. Lightstar announces, "I, Lightstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn." Lightstar takes a breath. "Bramblepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Bramblepaw mews

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Bramblepaw, from this moment you will be known as Brambleshade. StarClan honors your strength and spirit, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Brambleshade licks his shoulder and he leaves with Darkwing.

The whole Clan shouts, "Hollypool! Sunheart! Brambleshade! Hollypool! Sunheart! Brambleshade"

Lightstar flicks his tail to command Shinekit and Birchkit to go up. "We will have two new apprentices as well." Shinekit goes close to him. Her eyes shining bright.

"Shinekit**, **you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Shinepaw. Your mentor will be Dawnfire. I hope Dawnfire will pass down all she knows to you." After he said Dawnfire, Shinepaw became excited that she was her mentor.

Dawnfire goes up and sees Snowpaw with eyes of jealously and Echostorm and Tanglefoot with eyes of proud. Mistlight nods in approval with the choice of mentor.

"Dawnfire**, **you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from me, and had a little training from Icefang. You've always help your Clan. You have shown yourself to be intelligent and courageous. You will be the mentor of Shinepaw and I expect you to pass on all you know to Shinepaw." Dawnfire touches muzzles with Shinepaw and back off a step. Birchkit goes close to Lightstar.

"Birchkit**, **you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Birchpaw. Your mentor will be Sparkcloud. I hope Sparkcloud will pass down all he knows to you." Birchpaw's tail waving back and forth only stopping when Sparkcloud.

"Sparkcloud**, **you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from our lost friend, Icefang. You have shown yourself to be clever and brave. You will be the mentor of Birchpaw and I expect you to pass on all you know to Birchpaw." They touch muzzles and look at the Clan.

"Shinepaw! Birchpaw! Shinepaw! Birchpaw!" ThunderClan shouts.

They all go down and Shinepaw squeaks, "I'm an apprentice. I'm so glad you're my mentor. Birchpaw and I will be great apprentices." She turns to see Clawkit. "No fair! I should be an apprentice. Just you wait, Shinepaw." He announces proudly with a straighten back. She licks his cheek and jokes, "I'll be waiting." Then, his mother grabs him and he says, "Just you wait!" She sighs, "Such a cute little bundle of fur." She whispers to herself.

Sparkcloud turns to Dawnfire and smiles. She returns the smile back and her heart fills with joy. Her paws go on top of his paws and he lets out a purr. Dawnfire goes to her apprentice and smiles.

_My first apprentice and Sparkcloud's first apprentice. I hope I'm going to be her best apprentice. _

**Yay! Sparkcloud's and Dawnfire's first apprentice. Will they be great mentors? Will Snowpaw, Smallpaw, and Fuzzypaw? Write in the reviews your opinions, suggests, or anything. Thanks for reading. =)**


	6. Chapter 5

**I don't own Warriors. **

**To ****samredlamb7****:**** I hope you have fun on your cruise. I'll miss you. Snowpaw is still an apprentice, so she can't have be a mentor.**

**To ****Touko White Pkmn****: Thank you for saying I did a wonderful job on that chapter. It's great to know that you love my story.**

Chapter 5

_The light green eyes _open as the heather eyes are awake. "I guess, I'm the one who overslept." Dawnfire jokes around as her tail warps around Sparkcloud. He purrs in delight. "I was too excited that I couldn't sleep."

She stands up and says, "Let's hurry to meet Birchpaw and Shinepaw." He turns to her with an opps face and runs out of the warriors' den. Dawnfire follows him and he stops and turns to her, "Where do we go?" Her face falls into Sparkcloud's fur. She gets out of his fur and chuckles. "To the entrance of the apprentice den!"

They race to the entrance to see Shinepaw with Snowpaw. They look happy and are laughing. Dawnfire seeing how they look like sisters together makes Dawnfire's heart ache. Sparkcloud interrupts and says, "Shinepaw, ready for training. Can you get Brichpaw?" Shinepaw frowns and gets inside the apprentice den.

Snowpaw smiles and looks at Sparkclpoud. "H-Hi, Sparkcloud. How are you?" Sparkcloud looks at her weirdly and answer, "I'm fine. How's training?" Snowpaw stares at him dreamingly and mews, "Honeypool gave me the day off." Dawnfire steps in and suggest, "Do you want to train with us?"

Snowpaw doesn't even hear her sister and asks Sparkcloud, "Can I train with you?" She warps her tail around him and he flinches. He moves out of the gold she-cat's white spotted tail. Her white ears flatten and Sparkcloud looks at Dawnfire with in an expression to ask her if she can. Dawnfire nods and she gets closer to Sparkcloud.

"I guess you can." Sparkcloud answers politely. Snowpaw smiles and she purrs. "Thank you, Sparkcloud." Her tone turns moony, "You're so nice and sweet. You're a great cat." She goes closer to him and says, "I…" Dawnfire's face turns red with anger and interrupts, "Sparkcloud, can I speak to you?" Sparkcloud nods and walks away from the anger gold she-cat.

"Thank you." Sparkcloud whispers as he smiles. Dawnfire starts to chuckle and says, "Your welcome." She licks his cheek. She turns to see her sister heart-broken and mad. She sees Shinepaw with Birchpaw. Shinepaw calls, "Dawnfire, I got him. He was sleeping like a kit." They all laugh and Dawnfire turns to Sparkcloud. They both remember when Dawnfire always woke up Sparkcloud when they were apprentices.

"Today, we will go practice hunting." Dawnfire announces nervously. This was her first time deciding something. Shinepaw and Birchpaw nods agreeing. She sees Snowpaw whisper something to Sparkcloud. Dawnfire hears the part, "Bossy…..try…..deciding…you…" She shakes her head and points to where they'll go with her tail.

They travel to the Tallpines which was near the Twolegs Place. "Make sure you are careful of Twolegs." Sparkcloud warns. Sparkcloud and Dawnfire see Birchpaw scoffs. Dawnfire adds,  
"They'll take you and you have to sleep with them. Some of them have dogs that bark all the time. You get groomed. They make you become so fat that every step you take you will fall." Sparkcloud sees their scared look. They both chuckle and Snowpaw shouts, "We're supposed to be training, not scaring apprentices."

Dawnfire shushes her, but Snowpaw doesn't listen. "If you don't keep quit, then Twolegs will catch you." Dawnfire warns. Snowpaw retorts, "You should stop scaring apprentices, Dawnpaw. It's not funny at all." Dawnfire sniffs and turns away from her. Dawnfire mumbles, "If you get captured, I hope you get so fat that you can't walk." Snowpaw ignores her and goes near Sparkcloud. Sparkcloud teaches, "Here's how we hunt- first, find a prey. Then, we have to crouch down and you have to be balanced from both sides. You have to stay there still." As he says what to do, Dawnfire does what he says to show them.

"Then, you leap on your prey." Dawnfire leaps on Sparkcloud and laughs. "Note, you shouldn't leap on your friends." Sparkcloud jokes laughing. Dawnfire gets down from him. Shinepaw crouches down and loses her balance on her right and falls on the ground. Snowpaw giggles at her and was silenced by a flick of Sparkcloud's tail. Dawnfire goes next to Shinepaw, and shows her again. Shinepaw tries again and becomes very balanced. She then leaps on a leaf and they both chuckle. Snowpaw scoffs.

Birchpaw crouches down and does it good. "Birchpaw, you're leaning on your right too much." Sparkcloud remarks. Birchpaw tries to lean to the left and becomes completely balanced. He leaps on Snowpaw, and starts laughing. "Hey, get off on me, you mouse-brain." Snowpaw shouts. Birchpaw gets off and flattens his ears. He mumbles something to himself.

Dawnfire felt sad for her friend's apprentice. He must have developed a crush on Dawnfire's gold sister. Snowpaw was a tough she-cat to love. Dawnfire goes up to the heart-broken tom. "Brichpaw, don't feel sad?" Birchpaw looks up and whispers, "She doesn't like me, doesn't she?" Dawnfire nods no, and reassures him, "You just have to keep trying. Snowpaw's a tough she-cat to get to know." Birchpaw nods and stands up straight.

"Now you three should try to catch prey." Dawnfire commands. Shinepaw and Birhcpaw go to catch prey. Dawnfire adds, "Don't go too far!" Snowpaw stands there and looks at her paws. Dawnfire goes up to her and asks, "Shouldn't you be hunting?" Snowpaw scoffs and grumbles, "I don't want to. You're not my mentor." Dawnfire replies, "I am a warrior, so I can tell you what to do."

Snowpaw smirks and shouts, "You're not a warrior in my eyes, Dawnpaw. You're weak, and a crybaby!" Dawnfire replies loudly, "Well, if you focus better and follow directions, you could've been a warrior like everyone else!" Snowpaw gets mad and yells, "Maybe if you were less bossy and mean, I would listen. I wish you weren't my sister!" Dawnfire gasps and starts crying. "Why can't you act nicer to me?"

Then, out of nowhere a Twoleg comes and grabs Snowpaw. "No!" Dawnfire shouts. She kicks the Twoleg and the Twoleg grabs her after it drops Snowpaw. It carries Dawnfire away and she sees Snowpaw trying to free her along with the help of Sparkcloud.

It was too Twoleg goes away with the light brown she-cat.

Snowpaw cries and shouts, "Why did she save me? Why didn't she let me go away? She saved me even though we were fighting." Sparkcloud explains, "Dawnfire isn't a person who holds grudges. She loves you even though you hate her." Snowpaw cries, "But why?"

Those words ring into her head. The gold she-cat cries alone and thinks about her sister.

_She saved me. I was so mean to her, but she helped me. Why? Why?_

**Poor Snowpaw. Poor Dawnfire. Will Dawnfire get home? Will Snowpaw have a change of heart? This chapter had Snowpaw's point of view in the end. In the reviews, tell me what you think of Snowpaw's point of view and anything else. Thanks for reading. =)**


	7. Chapter 6

**I don't own Warriors. **

**To ****Chibi Kitteh****: I suggest you read the first book, "Warriors: The Lost Kit 1" to understand it better. Thanks for liking my story. That's a weird coincidence of Dawnlight and Dawnfire. **

**To ****samredlamb7****: I hope the cruise was fun for you. Don't be too hard on Snowpaw. She's young she doesn't understand stuff like Dawnfire can. Maybe she will come back. **

Chapter 6

_The gold she-cat sat _lost and hopeless as a golden tom came next to her. After Dawnfire was captured, they decided to go back home. "Snowpaw, I'm sorry about Dawnfire." Sparkcloud mews as he shreds tears. His heart is broken since his best friend was gone. Snowpaw shifted away and whispers, "Can you leave me alone? I need to think." Sparkcloud nods and pads away. He runs into Leopardtail, his mother.

"Sparkcloud, can I see Snowpaw?" Leopardtail asks sweetly. Sparkcloud mutters, "Sure, but she won't listen." Leopardtail glares at him and orders, "Meet me at the fresh-kill pile because I speaking to you next." Sparklcoud frowns and leaves looking sad.

Leopardtail goes next to Snowpaw and warps her with her black and yellow spotted tail. "It's okay, sweetie." She looks at Snowpaw as if she was a mother to a kit. Leopardtail knows that Snowpaw would be lost without a mother since her mother, Goldenleaf, died. "Tell me what happen." Leopardtail mews. Snowpaw shakes her head. _You're not my mother. I don't need to listen to you. I don't want you, I want Goldenleaf and Dawnfire._

Leopardtail sighs and says, "I won't tell anyone." Snowpaw puts her head down and says, "I was training with Dawnfire and Sparklcoud. Dawnfire and I got into an argument. Now, I know that I started it. I didn't listen to her and I hurt her." Snowpaw sniffs. "Then, a Twoleg came and grabbed me. I thought I was a goner until Dawnfire saved me. She saved me even though I was mean to her. She was so brave to risk her life just to save her ungrateful sister."

Leopardtail comforts, "You're not ungrateful. It's alright. We'll find Dawnfire." Snowpaw mews, "What if we don't?" Leopardtail presses her pelt on hers. "We will. If not, Dawnfire's a strong and smart cat. She'll find her way home." Snowpaw smiles and nods in agreement. Leopardtail commands, "Let's go and eat some fresh-kill. You look hungry." Snowpaw's stomach growls as they both laugh.

Then, out of nowhere, a figure of Goldenleaf appears and she whispers to Leopardtail, "Thank you."

Sparkcloud was sitting near the fresh-kill pile waiting for Leopardtail and her "talk." He was sitting there until Mistlight comes next to him looking mad. "Sparkcloud, can I speak to you?" Sparkcloud nods and goes next to him. Mistlight's expression is mad. "Sparkcloud, how could you let my two daughters become like this. One of them is captured by Twolegs and the other is sad and depressed." Sparkcloud grunts and says, "Its Snowpaw's fault if she didn't argue with Dawnfire, the Twoleg wouldn't have shown up."

Mistlight spats out, "You should be protecting them. It's your falut." Sparkcloud flinches and retorts, "You should stop blaming each other. It isn't helping."

Leopardtail interrupts with Snowpaw and says, "You both should stop blaming cats." Snowpaw whimpers, "you think it's my fault isn't, Sparkcloud?" Sparklcoud stands silent with flattened ears and looks away. Mistlight snorts, "He does. He's just a fox-heart cat." He turns to Sparkcloud's back. "If we ever find Dawnfire, you aren't allowed to be with her." Sparkcloud turns around and growls, "You can't stop me to see her."

Mistlight chuckles and grumbles, "Why should she be with a tom that can't even protect her?" Sparkcloud stands amazed and shocked. He turns away and knows that the truth. He walks away gloom and depressed.

Lightstar soon comes out of his den and says to Mistlight, "Is that any way to treat my son, Mistlight?" Mistlight stands shock. Lightstar continues, "You are the deputy and you should try to control your anger." Mistlight says, "I miss Dawnfire. It's all Sparkcloud's fault." Lightstar growls, "Don't blame cats just because you're mad." Mistlight stands silently. Lightstar adds, "Did you blame Dawnfire for Goldenleaf's death?"

Mistlight flinches, "Why would I? Goldenleaf was brave enough to do that." Lightstar sighs, "I see you can't understand it." He continues, "Tomorrow, make two patrols to rescue Dawnfire." Mistlight nods and whispers, "I'm sorry I can't understand." They all leave and Leopardtail gives up on trying reasoning with them.

Lightstar in his den whispers to himself, "She can't be gone."

Next to the fresh-kill pile, Honeypool came to Snowpaw. "Nice job, Snowpaw." Snowpaw looks confuse and asks, "For what?" Honeypool sighs and explains, "For Dawnfire being captured by Twolegs. Now that she's gone, I can have Sparkcloud." Snowpaw stands shock and realizes, "You were using me just so you can be with Sparklcoud." Honeypool smirks, "Yes, you realized too late. She's gone and I'm telling Lightstar that you are ready to be a warrior. We both get something in this. You get being a warrior and I get mate."

Snowpaw turns around and whispers, "Cats like you are scum to this Clan." She runs away and looks for Sparkcloud. She can't find him anywhere.

_I made a mistake. Sparkcloud, where are you? Help me solve this. _

**That's Honeypool's master plan. Poor Snowpaw, it wasn't her fault. She was tricked by her mentor. Sorry I had to delete my Allegiances part of the story because it was against the rules. Sorry! Write in the descriptions your thought or anything. Thanks for reading! =)**


	8. Sorry!

**Guys, I can't write in this site anymore. Sorry. ='(**

**Im uploading my story in another website. If you want to read it, my username is WarriorHeart21. **

**Website: **** www. quotev. **

** com /26210648**

**I wrote some of it there. I also made a Warriors: Truth or Dare. If you guys want to see the ending of my story, then go to the website above. I'm sorry. I can't write here anymore. Bye!**


End file.
